Born of Sin
by goblinesque
Summary: My name is Ginger and I am the wicked blind witch that owned the beautiful candy house, the house that Hansel and Gretel came to dine upon and I tried to cannibalize them…or so the story goes. Dark fic
1. Born of Sin

**Chapter One: Born of Sin**

**A/N: I own nothing but the idea. This idea is actually based on my other OUaT story. The Blind Witch makes an appearance and I gave her a small backstory. This was just made out of boredom so don't hate on it. **

* * *

So you have come to see if my home indeed is filled with candy? Well, my darling dear, it is not…well not in this world.

Did you really think that those two peasant orphans actually burned me up or that Regina had anything to do with it? You couldn't be further from the truth.

It is undeniable that your curiosity has led you onto my door step, so please come in from the cold and make yourself at home. I promise that there will be no funny business; I don't really feast on children. That was just the unfortunate title I was given in that horrid story.

I must admit that I am a little surprised that you decided to stop in. Usually my cloudy eyes scare away all but the brave of heart.

Go ahead and eat one of my cookies. I baked them myself. I just know that you will love them.

I told you that they are lovely. Have a few more.

So you want to know who I really am?

Well I will tell you exactly who I am. I won't distort anything like the Brothers Grimm have done to me. Thought I must warn you that my tale is disturbing but it does not end with me eating little children that try to eat my home.

No, that's not what my story is about. It is about how unfairly people are treated if even the slightest thing is off about them.

Maybe I should start off by introducing myself.

My name is Ginger and I am the wicked blind witch that owned the beautiful candy house, the house that Hansel and Gretel came to dine upon and I tried to cannibalize them…or so the story goes.

...

"Keep your devil daughter away from this place," I heard the teacher scream at my adoptive mother once again.

Those words I had heard all my life. I wasn't allowed to go to school because I was the gift of sin.

Let me explain. I was born out of wedlock, though I was a beautiful baby I was born blind. And a blind bastard from the inside of a witch's belly is a sin indeed in the town that I was born into.

I watched at the age of six as the town convicted and burned my mother as a witch. That was the day that I had sworn to never let my gift of second sight be revealed.

So there I was, a young girl without an education. Though education was not a necessary thing then, I still yearned for it always. I wanted knowledge and it broke my heart that nobody would allow me to have it just because I was a product of sin.

My adoptive mother tried to help me, but with my disability it was for nothing. She couldn't help me read the words that I so desperately yearned to read. She could only read the contradictions that were in her holy book that she read to me nightly.

I hated that book. It taught me that what my mother was and what I am are horribly vile creatures that only lurk in the shadows to eat children! That was not who I was. I never had any wants to hurt anyone honestly, even the children that liked to taunt me and throw things at me.

My life was hardship after hardship. Children that were my age would throw things at me, simply because I would not be able to fight back. The only thing that I had was that I was blessed in seeing how they would die.

I did not find true happiness until the age of 16.

That day was especially out of the ordinary. It was just before the first snow was to set in and the wind was extremely fair that day. I walked through the long path through the Enchanted Woods just as I had done countless times. I listened to the howling of the wolves in the forest and I yearned to be as them. I would do anything to be free of this town. Freedom and education was what I lusted for more than anything in this world.

That was when something happened to me that was out of the ordinary.

I moaned at the sudden pain that entered my body. I felt around me and groaned at the fact that I had fallen to the muddied ground of the well driven path.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I heard the voice of a young man announce quickly. I knew instantly that he was a stranger to this town because I had never once heard this voice. His voice had a certain dialect to it that was not natural to these parts.

I smiled as his soft hands pulled me up with all the gentleness that a mother would give a child that had fallen and scraped his knee.

"It's fine," I announced and cast my eyes downward, now very self-conscious of my white eyes.

I felt him tense slightly. I knew at that moment that he had noticed my disorder but I was shocked. He did not let my arm go and I could feel that he was smiling at me.

"Why are you alone," he asked.

I smiled as he helped me back onto the path and replied as sweetly as I can, "Because I have no others to accompany me."

"Ahh, so you are the outcast," he asked.

"You would be right Mr…"

"Crane. Ichabod Crane," he answered. "Call me Ichabod."

"Well," I paused at his wish for me to call him with such an informal title, "Ichabod. What brings you to these parts?"

"I have come to teach," he announced happily. "May I have your name as well?"

I beamed with happiness at this information. He had no knowledge of who or what my mother was and he was a teacher! I would have my education if I played my cards right.

"Ginger van Alden," I answered.

"Well, Ms. Van Alden," he asked, "May I ask why you are not in school today? You look as if you are but fourteen."

"I am almost seventeen," I informed him quickly, "and I am not allowed at the school."

"And why ever not," he asked me.

"I am a child of sin," I answered him flatly.

He stopped me and placed his hands against my arms and squeezed lightly. I could feel his gaze looking me over and I had to hide the blood that was rushing to my cheeks. If anyone saw this stranger and me together, there would be even more hatred filled words thrown at me.

"That is no excuse," Ichabod answered quickly. "I will teach you then. Free of charge."

* * *

**I don't own Ichabod Crane. This is not a crossover. I just used his name and the fact that he was a teacher. There will be no Headless Horseman in this short story at all. **

**Review?**


	2. Hell Fire

**Chapter 2: Hell Fire**

**A/N: The song that is used within this chapter is Come Little Children from Hocus Pocus.**

* * *

He was the only light in my horrible life. Ichabod had been the only one that had given me the dream that I had always wanted. If my life was a perfect fairy tale, you could say that he was my Prince Charming or my dream come true. He had given me the freedom and the education that I had enjoyed.

So it is natural of course that we started to court and soon we were to fall in love like in all good fairy tales. But as I said, this is not a good little fairy tale.

This is my story. It's not a fairy tale.

So what became of Crane, is that what you want to know?

Well, you see, we had been courting for two years, and it was getting close to the time that he was supposed to present me with a ring and make a wife out of me.

He had given me everything and I would give him everything as well…but it was not to be I am sad to tell you dear thing.

I hope you are old enough to realize now, that tales like Snow White or Cinderella are not the norm. Many times you will have your heart broken and maybe you will be lucky to find the man of your dreams.

If you haven't realized this lesson then you have been given fair warning of what reality awaits you dear one.

...

I let Ichabod lead me through the snow into the forest. I knew immediately that he was taking me to the lake but I would not let him know that I knew.

"Ichabod," I asked as he held my bare hand in his gloved one, "Where are you taking me? It is late."

"I have something that I want to give you," he answered and stopped in front of him. I listened closely to the night animals around us.

I listened the snow give way under his weight as he fell upon one knee and grabbed my left hand in his. My breath caught in my chest as I awaited the question that I knew he would ask.

"Ginger," he asked with a slight note of fear in his voice.

"Yes, Ichabod," I asked as I looked down at him.

"I have something for you," he informed me.

I felt him move and then I felt a cold metal against my finger.

"Will you marry me," he asked.

"Oh, Ichabod I-"

Then a sudden pain hit me and I fell to my knees as the pain filled my body. In my mind I could see my Ichabod rushing through the woods in horror. I could see the sweat falling from his forehead and I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Then there was blood everywhere.

I screamed at the sight of my Ichabod laying in the snow in a pond of his own blood.

"What's wrong," he asked as he moved the hair out of my face. He quickly wiped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"We have to get out of here," she whispered.

I pulled him up from the ground and started to run through the deep snow but it was for nothing.

"Is that you Ichabod," I heard the voice of an unknown man announce.

Ichabod stopped quickly and let my hand go. I turned quickly as I heard the man that had spoke.

"Ichabod, who is it," I asked as I moved toward him but was quickly pushed away.

"You need to go," he demanded of me.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me and as fast as my blind eyes would allow me to navigate through the trees. It was times like these when I cursed my special gift.

I grabbed at the nearest tree and placed my back against it. I used my heightened senses and listened as I heard Ichabod running after me. Then I heard the noise that I did not want to hear.

A shot cracked through the dark forest. I could hear the crows from above flying away in a rush to avoid the danger that was lurking all around them.

I hurried from my hiding place and rushed toward my Ichabod. I just knew that it was him. I had no fear of the man that had done this, though I did not know what or who he was; I knew that he had quickly retreated back toward his horse in the distance.

"Ichabod," I screamed as I fell to my knees beside him.

My hand instantly went to his face and I could feel the rush of the warm blood over my hands as I pushed in on the bullet wound that was on his neck. I knew that it had done serious damage by the way he was gurgling.

Tears fell from my eyes as I listened to his desperate attempts to breathe. I was crying because there was nothing that I could do. I was alone and blind in these woods. He had taken me off the path that I had usually walked.

I could do nothing but listen to him die.

I closed my eyes quickly and cried and laid my head on top of his chest. I ignored the fact that blood would stain my face. What did I care?

As the night moved around us, so did the ravenous pack of wolves that started to surround us. I had to fight them off to keep them away from his body. Though there was nothing left of my darling Ichabod, I could not bare for his body to be desecrated in such a way by those animals.

The crows squawked above me in the trees. I could hear their feather's ruffling and their caws sounded more like laughing.

It amazed me just how the creatures of this land had started to betray their true nature.

Dawn arrived slowly but when it did, that was when all hell broke loose.

As I sat alone with the body of my lover, I had to keep myself awake to keep the animals away until somebody from the village came.

"Come little children I'll take thee away," I started to sing as I stood away from the body, "into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."

A snap grabbed my attention and I turned quickly. I could hear the breathing of someone nearby.

"Who's there," I asked in slight fear and a flicker of hope that it was someone that could help me.

There was no answer. So I assumed that it was just another one of the animals that wanted to take Ichabod away from me for a feast.

"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrow, weep not poor children, all life is this way, murdering beauty and passions," I sang once again to keep my mind off that Ichabod had died and I had no idea what the reason was.

"What are you doing," a deep male voice announced.

I turned quickly at the sound of the man walking toward me. Then I heard the sound of a small child walking beside him.

I knew that there had been someone there.

"A witch," the man screamed loudly.

I shook my head at him and started to walk toward him so I could explain what had happened. I heard him fumble backwards.

"I have a crucifix on you demon," the man announced, "You will die for trying to eat my child."

"But I," I started to say but then I heard the running footsteps of more men that were screaming my name and the word witch.

"I knew she was a witch," the teacher's husband announced as they started to surround me. "Look at what she had done to Ichabod. The poor man."

I shook my head as tears started to fall.

"Get her," they screamed and started to come after me.

I turned quickly and rushed through the wilderness as best I could. It seemed as if the trees were turning against me. They wanted me to be caught and burned at the stake just as my mother was.

But I had done nothing wrong. I would be wrongly convicted and murdered.

The roots seemed to lift out of the ground in order to trip me. The branches grabbed at me like the arms of a monster. These woods had no sympathy that I was blind. The woods would betray me, I knew.

...

Somehow I escaped the villagers and I built my little home. It was not really made out of gingerbread and candy. It just smelled as such because I enjoyed baking, you see. I made those woods my friend. I used the birds to have children lose their way. I used the trees as a way to hide my lovely home.

So why did the Grimm's write that I eat children?

Yes, you can eat those little candies. I made them myself. Would you like some milk to go with it? I should have asked you earlier if you would like a glass. Please forgive my lack of politeness.

There is a reason the Grimm's wrote that little detail.

It's purely revenge you see, on my part.

I don't eat the children.

I murder them.

I murder them to have revenge on the town that harmed me so long ago. The smell of candy and pies lures them in as well as my singing and then I kill them with a little poison laced in the foods that they eat.

The same type of food that you have already ingested, my dear.

It was unfortunate that Gretel found out. She must have found a femur protruding out of the ground were I buried the children before her when she was out cleaning. They were the only two of my victims that survived. She got her little brother out in time for the little town doctor, how fine is he, to save them.

So tell me, how did you enjoy my cookies?

I am afraid that in this world that the fine doctor isn't as fine as he pretends to be. There is no cure for the poison that I use in this land and no one will ever find you in the ground in my basement.

But I am sure that you will find solace along with all the other children that came from our home town and threw cans at me. You see I know exactly who you are dear. I could tell by the way you walked inside. The patter of your feet is the same as his was.

Now don't look at me like that. I haven't done anything as bad as what you have done. It was you, you were the child that did not help me. You let them come after me.

Didn't your mother ever warn you to never enter a stranger's home?

Now don't act like you are the victim.

Didn't your mother ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?

* * *

**So a very dark story. I know it is a little strange but it would not leave my mind. I hope you enjoyed it and liked the twist ending. **

**I hated that the show just kind of killed her off like they did Malificent. I scream at the TV when they do that!**

**Reviews are always great! :)**


End file.
